Zootopia: Draw Me Close
by FinnickAbrenica09
Summary: Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde were assigned together for a year and been through a lot together. Though both are inseparable, their friendship will be attested throughout the story.
1. Prologue

It's been a year since they're partners. Yes, what a year since they have been assigned together: chasing hooligans here, arresting scalawags there, and low-life thugs for breakfast. Chief Bogo's really impressed about our duo, but not quite.

Nick, who arrived at the station earlier, came from the pantry to get a cup of coffee and returning to his cubicle. He pass by Delgato and greeted him.

" **Good morning Delgato**!", Nick greeted.

" **Same to you Wilde!** ", Delgato replied with cheer.

As he's about to seat on his chair, Chief Bogo came along.

" **Wilde, where's Hopps?** ", Chief Bogo asked.

" **Uh, she's on her way, chief!** "

" **Tell her to see me. I hate her being late.** "

" **Roger, chief!** "

Moments later after Chief Bogo walked away, he slipped up his phone from his pocket and selected "FurGags" app despite the pile of paper works on his desk waiting to work on. Scrolling after scrolling of funny pictures while sipping his hot cup of joe, Judy arrived finally.

" **Good morning, Slick Nick** ", Judy greeted.

" **Oh, Carrots!** ", Nick replied. " **You're late again.** "

" **Sorry, Mom and Dad Video-called me again this morning and I didn't realize the time. They're still worried to me, you know.** "

" **Well, they shouldn't. Have you seen this pile?** " Nick implied their arrest reports being stacked up high.

" **Ha! You're right** ", Judy gleefully answered.

Nick utterly cut Judy and said:

" **Uh, by the way, Chief Bogo wants to see you**."

" **What for?** ", Judy asked.

" **I dunno.** "

" **Well I better go. See yah later, Nick!** "


	2. Chapter 1

Judy, who was late and missed the morning briefing, opened Chief Bogo's office door.

" **Sorry chief if I was late for the briefing. My parents called me and this morning-** "

Chief Bogo interrupted Judy and said:

" **Judy, take a seat.** " Chief Bogo offered Judy calmly while seating on his chair.

So, Judy took a seat yet again from that big ol' chair Chief Bogo has that she struggles to seat to.

" **I'm really sorry chief for being late. I won't do it again** ". Judy said.

" **I don't care for that** ", He replied.

" **So, what is it chief?** ", Judy asked.

Chief Bogo's skimming from the arrest reports Judy and Nick filed, he said:

" **Do you consider being transferred from another station?** ", Chief Bogo seriously asked Judy.

" **Did I do something wrong, chief?** ", Judy calmly replied with reverence.

" **It's just…** **An officer like you possess wisdom and strength like no other officer that I have ever seen.."**

Judy blushed and smirked.

" **Just think, if you gave another station a chance, they might learn from you** ".

Chief Bogo stood up from his seat and continues.

" **The performance reports came up today: All of the station all over Zootopia needs our help. Frankly, every time I stood in front of you every morning, I feel guilty. Not every officer I see every day in the briefing room was someone like you. I was once like you, to be honest: Yearning to make the world a better place. When I first saw you, I thought you're just another cop. But I was wrong. You are more than what I have become. I never thought of that since you've been assigned to me** ".

 **"Chief, I-I-I don't know what to say… I…"** , Judy replied while stammering out of humility.

 **"I'll consider it, chief. But I like being in here. This has been my dream since I was little. And it's been an honor to work with you chief"** , Judy added.

" **Good! Dismissed!** ". Chief Bogo dismissed Judy.

Judy approaches the door and about the grab the knob while Chief Bogo suddenly stop her and said:

" **And Judy? Take care** ". Chief Bogo added with smile.

 **"Thanks, chief"**. Then she completely left the room.

Later that day, Nick and Judy head to their daily patrol. While Judy was driving, Nick asked him:

 **"So, what did Bogo said?"**

Judy, with her composure low, said **"He consider me being transferred to another station"**.

 **"WHAT!"** , Nick cried with surprise.

 **"You seem surprised! I told him I'll have to think of it even further"** , Judy replied.

 **"But do you consider it?",** Nick asked Judy calmly.

 **"Well, not exactly"** , Judy said.

Both sighs, as if their minds speak to each other without a word. Then they stopped on an intersection as the traffic lights signaled to stop.

A little awkward moment of silence later, Judy asked **"You hungry? How 'bout let's try that new place over Tundratown?"**

 **"You mean my previous freezing ground for my Pawpsicles? They have a good eye in Real Estate. It's pretty near the square"** , Nick replied.

 **"Gosh, you're right! I didn't realize that",** Judy answered.

 **"You know, I'm kind-a sentimental about that place",** Nick follows.

 **"Really? Why's that?"** Judy inquires.

 **"It was my playing ground when I was little. I play there about a whole day back then."**

 **"Aww, c'mon Nick, you're getting sentimental again!",** Judy banters.

 **"Do I? Sorry about that"** , Nick replies.

 **"So are we going to— "** Judy said before she was interrupted as a giraffe shouted for help. A wolf jumps off on hood dashing away from his victim. Nick and Judy looked to each other.

 **"Ready sweetheart?"** , Nick asked.

 **"You know it!"** , Judy said with excitement.

Nick nods, smirked and turned on the siren. Judy revs up the engine and races towards ahead the wolf.

Now we're in for the excitement of the day!

 **"Need some backup, Carrots?"** Nick teases.

 **"I got this!"** Speed-demon Judy said. She drove the mobile like a thread on a needle through a crowded part of Sahara Square unscathed.

 **"Hey, watch out for that stand!"** Nick said with half-lid eyes.

Judy quickly evades through the ever-thickening crowds of animals on the streets of Sahara Square.

A couple of blocks later, Judy lost sight of the wolf they were after.

 **"Ah, we lost him. I can't believe it",** Judy shouted in frustration.

 **"Now, now Carrots. Guys like this knows how to blend like a wolf among the sheep."** , Nick said.

Pun intended, they indeed stumble upon a crowd of sheep in the street bazaar. Both went out of the car to search the whole crowd for the wolf they're after.

 **"So fluffy…"** is what Nick dumbfoundedly utters.

 **"Nick, you okay?"** , Judy asked as Nick trembles from self-control. Poor Nick, everywhere he turns, sheep are everywhere. Due to this, Judy quickly recalls Nick has an uncontrollable urge to touch a sheep's wool.

 **"What?"** , Nick said after he returned to his normal, hustling self.

 **"Come on, let's search for our guy."** Judy utters.

 **"Right, Right"**

Moments after strolling down the bazaar, they spotted a shady, suspiciously, a little off looking sheep who checks out a jewelry stand, perhaps his next victim.

Without a word, Judy and Nick gaze upon each other as if a plan is about to be executed.

The suspicious sheep checks if the coast is clear to steal that sparkling, shining, mouth-watering ruby. When the salescamel was busy trying to sell his pearl to his customer, he succeeded to snuck out the ruby into his pocket.

This suspicious sheep's about to turn away from the jewel stand and when suddenly—

 **"Not, on my watch!",** Le wild Judy surprisingly appeared.

On his back, Nick pulled out the mask the wolf was wearing.

The wolf in sheep's clothing finally surrender to our duo.

Nick and Judy, with their catch for the day, loaded their _"cargo"_ and heads back to the precinct.

Lo and behold, our duo walks in the ZPD with the wolf with his paws behind it's back.

Ol' Benny's about to bite on his doughnut when Judy suddenly said **"Hey Clawhauser!"**

 **"So, what does this wolf do?"** , Clawhauser inquires.

 **"This furbag happens to run over our mobile while dashing away from his first victim. Nick and I caught him in the bazaar, sniffing around to prey for his next."** Judy gloats.

 **"Okay, carrots enough gloating. Let's put this low-life inside"** , Nick inserts.

Not long after they put the wolf in jail, they head back to their cubicle to file another arrest report.

While Judy's working on the report, Nick asks—

 **"Hey carrots, you wanna try that place you said earlier for dinner? My treat?"**

 **"Uhm, m'kay"** while Judy was typing.

 **"M'kay you're interested or m'kay you don't care?"**

 **"Interested"** , Judy replies.

Nick got up from his seat. He approaches Judy and said **"Hey you're a little off minded. Problem?"**

 **"Uh, nothing. Why'd you ask?"**

 **"You know what? You're just hungry. Why don't we hit the road and head there?"**

Judy continues typing and ignoring Nick.

 **"Come on, I'm sure Chief Bogo wouldn't mind. It's almost our time."**

 **"Fine, Let me finish this report first. It's almost finish—"**

Nick pulled Judy away from her seat on her paws.

 **"That could wait, my stomach ain't."**

Then Nick and Judy headed outside to the restaurant Judy talks about earlier.


	3. Chapter 2

T'was pass seven in the evening they slowly stroll down to Tundratown where Nick used to frost his pawpsicles and sell to the masses. Happily, while they walk with their sweaters on, Judy opened their conversation:

" **Nick, did you ever fell in love?"**

" **Why'd you even ask?"**

" **I'm just curious"**

" **In all of the questions in the world— "**

" **Come on, can you tell me? Please?"** Judy asked with a pleasing voice that Nick couldn't resist.

" **Okay, okay you got me. You know I worked for Mr. Big, right? Well, Mr. Big was Zootopia's most powerful shrew since the time of Jerry Vole. Notice every shop owners greet him like he's the mayor? See, every market in Tundratown was owned by Mr. Big, technically. Mammals can loan money from him to start their business in any ridiculous amount. But here's the catch: 70 percent of their income is Mr. Big's. If you failed to pay him every end of the month, expect Kevin or Raymond right at your door."**

" **Why?"** Judy wonders.

" **To get beaten into a pulp"**

" **What does it have to do with anything?"** Judy asked.

" **Keep listening, you haven't heard everything yet"**

" **Oh, Okay"**

" **Haven't I told you about Wilde Times?"**

" **Yes, I remember."**

" **Well, after I venture so much money from Mr. Big for an amusement park that failed, I had the audacity to begged money again to start another business: A rug business. B-But let's skip to that part, you know already about that."**

" **You mean the skunk butt rug part?"** Judy teases.

" **I said skip it!"** Nick replied in a high tone.

" **All right."** Judy said while her eyes rolls around.

" **But during my rug business, I met her. The most beautiful wolf I've ever seen since my mother. Her name's Joy Anderson."**

" **Sooo, what's with her?"** Judy inquires.

" **She's the daughter of the shop owner next to mine."** Nick still remembers the white wolf that takes his breath away. The whiteness of her fur, those crystal blue eyes, and the gentleness of her voice like cotton that captured his heart was still fresh in his memories like that it was only yesterday they've met.

" **She hit me like a truck. In fact, like a bullet train. His father sells candies and assortment of nuts. Mr. Anderson has a big heart for kids. He gave candies and nuts to kids who can't afford to buy almost every day."** Nick continues. **"Then one day, when their shop wasn't able to pay their due, they decided to take his daughter away as a payment and to serve Mr. Big for the rest of her life. When I can't bear to hear the commotion next door, I intervened in their business. I try to reason to Kevin and Raymond not to take Joy away from her father but they were too stubborn. So, I made a deal, I offered myself instead of Joy. That's the reason why I become Mr. Big's right paw. From that moment on, I never saw her or her father's shop again."**

Moments later during their conversation, they arrived at the restaurant Judy was referring.

" **Ah, here we are"** , Judy said so. A large marquee that spells "DAVID'S" in a cursive manner.

" **Wow, in just over a year, and this!"** was Nick's remarks for insulting the restaurant's baroque-styled façade that was once an old empty snow field.

" **Don't be put off by that! don't judge a book by its cover. C'mon let's go inside"** , Judy's response to Nick's insult.

" **They better surprise my taste buds in this outfit"** , Nick banters.

So, they approached the entrance.

" **After you, m'lady!",** Nick reach the door first to open it for Judy like a gentlemammal he is.

" **Why thank you, my good fox!"** is what Judy said in a medieval fashion.

After their feet reaches the restaurant's floor, they have been transported back to Zootopia's golden age. Nick and Judy was awestruck by the ambiance the of restaurant's class and pageantry. Everywhere they look was an alluring sight to see. Classical music plays on the background to add some atmosphere of joy all over the restaurant.

" **I take back my words carrots, this place is beautiful"** Nick told Judy so.

" **I told you so!"** Judy jokingly told Nick.

While they we're still in a state of awe, a hyena approaches them.

" **Welcome to David's. How may I serve you?"** the well-dressed hyena inquires.

" **For two, please!"** Nick answered with class.

" **Please follow me"** the hyena instructed.

Nick and Judy followed the hyena as he told them to do. So, the hyena lifts his right paw to show them their table.

Nick being a gentlemammal, offered a seat to Judy first. Judy felt so special from that moment. She smiled to Nick while sitting to his chair on the other side of the round table for two.

After they have seated, an antelope lit up the candles and served them wine while the hyena handed the menu to each of them.

" **Come on, Carrots. Take whatever you like"** Nick offered.

" **Uhm, let's see…"** Judy said while her finger's selecting from the scrumptious menu the restaurant can offer.

" **Grilled asparagus and carrots"** is what she selected.

" **Good choice, Madame. And for you sir?"** the kind hyena asked Nick.

" **Just give me your house special or whatever can surprise me"** is what Nick replied from all the menu he can choose from.

" **Understood. Would that will be all, sir?"** the hyena asked the last time.

" **That's all, my good mammal"** Nick said.

The hyena took the menu and left their domain to prepare their meal for the evening.

A little while after sipping a good wine from a good old year, Judy opened the interrupted story that Nick was telling. **"Soooo, do you still in love with her?"**

" **What?"** Nick wonders.

" **The wolf you fell in love with?"** Judy wonders with a little sadness that lingers her face.

" **Mm, I can't say. It's been years since my last encounter with her"** Nick answered.

" **If you were given a chance, if you were able to meet again, would you marry her?"** Our bunny nervously questioned our fox.

" **Well..."**

Judy blushes with a little sorrow on her face and said **"Forget it"** while looking away.

" **You know what? The past is the past. Maybe she's married to someone else already. Who knows?"**

" **You think so?"**

" **Uh-hu!"** while Nick sipped some wine.

Knowing Judy, she cared for Nick so much throughout their friendship. And sometimes, even more like a friend. As for Nick, he never showed his true feelings. But when she's in real danger, he'll pull heaven and earth just to save her.

Several minutes later, the waiter delivered their course.

" **Grilled Asparagus and Carrots"** the waiter placed Judy's order and opened the cover: Steaming, fresh, and mouth-watering asparagus and carrots covered in buttery coating.

" **And, Steamed Crayfish in Soy Sauce"** was the house special for Nick: carefully steamed crayfish with butter bathe in soy sauce for hours in perfection to seasoned to taste just right.

" **Well, you surprised me!"** Nick applauded.

" **Enjoy!"** is what the waiter said.

Nick and Judy put their napkins on to start digging in.

Noticing from afar, the waiter served them wine again as their glasses were half empty.

" **Thank you!"** Judy's response with cheer.

" **Mmm, This. Is. Perfect."** Nick said like he never tasted a crayfish so perfect before.

After a scrumptious dinner, both are full, satisfied, and relieved after a hard day's work. Nick paid for their dinner and both headed out with a little take-out from the bake shop of the restaurant.

Now, the time was pass half nine. Stores are closing while they are walking home. Nick walked Judy home first before going in his place.

" **I gotta hand it to them, that restaurant was something worth my well and hard-earned pay. Gonna go back there sometime. And oh, boy can't wait to bring this Blueberry pie home"** was Nick's appraisal over the restaurant.

" **Well, I'm here. So, see you tomorrow?"**

" **My place or yours?"** Nick questioned.

" **Yours!"** Judy replied. **"And I'm pretty sure there are dust bunnies as high as me under your bed"** she scolded Nick softly.

" **Hey, I was busy to clean up!"**

Judy chuckled a little while going up the steps outside the apartment's main entrance.

" **Bye Nick!"** with a sweet and gentle voice, she bid goodbye to Nick.

Nick salutes with his two fingers up with a smirk on his face.


	4. Chapter 3

Nick turned away after bidding goodbye to Judy with a smile brightened his face.

With his paws in his pocket, he walks home slowly with the city street lights illuminating his path and cars passing in the street minimally.

Blocks later, a shadow was lurking closer as he walks. He ignores at first, giving a thought that it was just someone passing by the same sidewalk. But as his suspicion grew he reaches for his holster. He heightened his senses even more and continues to walk. The scent of the soy sauce still on his paws. Due to this, he can't smell the musk of the one who lurks behind the shadow. Now, the shadow came closer. His heartbeat's fast. His Alertness arises. Then he grabs his gun from his waist, he pulled it up and pointed it to the one who's behind. At his surprise, it was Finnick all along.

" **Hey, hey, hey. It's just me!"** Finnick stammers while his paws are in the air.

Nick was quickly relieved. Then he retreated his weapon in his holster.

" **Don't you ever stalk to me like that!"** Nick shouted.

" **I'm sorry"** Finnick apologizes.

" **Why are you following me?"** Nick leans on his paws reaching his knees and said **"You miss daddy?"** Nick teases.

" **No!"** Finnick sweared.

" **C'mon, tell me. I can see in your cute little eyes…"**

 **SMACK!** Says Nick's muzzle.

" **Ow! Gee, you must really have missed me!"**

" **I just happen to be passing by in the neighborhood, I saw you walk Judy home"**

" **And that's none of your business…"**

" **So, you dating the copper? Ha? Ha?"** Finnick teases.

" **I said it's none of your…"**

" **All right, all right, okay, okay. I'm just teasing yah!"** Finnick interrupted.

" **So, you got bored since I became a cop myself? I've been visiting for once in a while, didn't I?"** Nick asked.

" **I got to break it to you. Things were not the same the way it used to, it gets really bleak and dull since you left even if you come to see me for a drink or so"**

Nick felt that emptiness from Finnick. So, he kneeled down to Finnick and said **"Hey, I'm sorry buddy"** then he grabs Finnick and embraces him.

" **Hey cut it out!"** Finnick was annoyed by Nick's affection, but he does love it for a moment. Finnick maybe tough from the fur outside, but he's deep, compassionate and loving.

Nick stop embracing Finnick. Then, an Idea popped into Nick's head.

" **I'll tell you what, how about being my nose on the ground? You gave us Judy some tips and information that can help us."**

" **An Information Broker?"**

" **Bingo! But more of an asset"**

" **I'll do it! But my service ain't that cheap, you know"** Finnick said.

" **Leave that to me, buddy"**

" **How much do you earn?"**

" **A standard cop earns standard salary"**

" **40/60"** Finnick bid.

Nick sighs for he had no choice and said **"Deal! Just for you buddy"**

Nick and Finnick shake paws and closed the deal.

Meanwhile in Judy's apartment: Judy's taking a shower before going to bed. Clearing the dirt of the city that her fur catches. She can be seen as a silhouette from a door opened by a crack. While the water drips to her fur to the sink, couldn't wipe the happiness the evening bring. Scrub after scrub she hums gleefully. After a rejuvenating bath, she put on her clothes for the evening: a pair jean shorts and a white tank top as usual. Then she jumps into her bed sprinkled with fluffy stuffed animals. Her favorite was a fox dressed as a police officer. So, she grabs and hugs it, still thinking about over that one special moment. That one magical moment with the fox that she adores. Little by little, she feels her eyelids fall, as if the sandman has to bring her dream any moment now.

 **RIIIINGG!**

 **RIIIINGG!**

 **RIIIINGG!**

" **Ugh! Now what!?"** She groans.

Judy was annoyed by her phone ringing, wondering who that was in the dead of the night calling her. Then she grabs her phone on the table by the bedside. On the display "Mom & Dad" was shown.

She changed her temperament to a bright smiling face and tapped the answer icon.

" **Oh, hey!"** she greeted over the camera.

" **Hey, honey! We didn't bother you, didn't we?"** Bonnie greeted as well.

" **Oh, no, no, no. Your timing is impeccable. I just took my shower before going to bed** **"**

" **Ah, that's great! Hope you haven't forgot for tomorrow. Uncle Matthew's excited to see his favorite nephew…"**

"… **And don't forget to bring something from the big city!"** Stu squeeze in.

" **Ha! Me? How could I forget my Uncle Matthew? That's silly! I'll be there before lunchtime"** Judy nervously answered.

" **That's good honey!"** Bonnie replied.

" **Okay, you take some rest, honey!"** Stu added.

" **Bye sweetie!"**

" **Bu-bye…"** Judy ended her video call with her parents.

" **ARGH!"** Judy exclaimed.

" **How did I forget about it!? What about my plans with Nick tomorrow? What would he's going to say?"** was her thoughts shouting internally. **"I better call him"** her thoughts continue.

" _-Fiiiire. I'm on Fire. Fireball!_ " Nick's ringtone wailing as he approaches his door.

*beep* **"Hey, carrots! You still awake?"**

" **Uh Nick, I-I need to tell you something…"** Judy eagerly speaks.

" **Perfect! I got news for you too"**

" **You first"**

" **I got Finnick to be our tipster"** Nick replied.

" **Really?"**

" **He got bored since I left and joined the force. I felt sorry for him. So, I got him a job"**

" **That's great! It'll be a little easier for us as well"**

" **So, you're going to tell me something?"** Nick asked.

" **I forgot I have to go back to Bunnyburrow tomorrow. Uncle Matthew's visiting? Please don't be mad."** Judy pleaded.

" **Nah, that's okay, carrots."**

" **You're not mad?"**

" **Why would I even get mad?"** Nick said rhetorically **"Now Finnick and I got time tomorrow to wind up a bit!"**

" **Will you be fine?"** Judy asked.

" **Yeah, yeah. Go and meet your folks tomorrow"**

" **Are you sure?"** Judy sadly asked.

" **Cheer up, carrots. There's always next time. Now save some energy for tomorrow. Oh, who I'm I kidding? You bunnies are full of energy!"** Nick teases.

" **Niiick"**

" **Just kidding. Goodnight, carrots"**

" **Goodnight, Slick Nick!"**

Then they both drop the call.

Judy put her phone on top of the side table then continues to hug the stuffed fox she dearly embraces each night.

Nick then continually enters his old place, an old abandoned room that once was an office of the amusement park. Then he removes his police uniform and throws them on an empty chair. Now, it's just boxers for the night.

He entered his bathroom and brushes his teeth before going to bed.

After this, He lied down on his bed until he fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

7:59 AM

The sun shines through the window pane; Morning folks doing morning routine; The neighbors are little audibly shouting with each other that can be heard through the thin wall.

And our little bunny's still hugging the stuffed fox dressed as cop and dreaming about the fox: The fox that save her life.

 ***BEEP***

 ***BEEP***

 ***BEEP***

The time now is 8:00 AM and the rapid beeping of Judy's alarm clock disturbed her peaceful slumber. She turned off the alarm clock.

" **I'm up!"** she weakly uttered.

Moving like molasses, Judy enter her bathroom. She washes her face, brushes her teeth and lastly, she flosses them.

She now wonders what to put on. What cloth was appropriate for her visit back home. Something a little sassy? A little formal? Why not the usual: Checkered pink long sleeve shirt with blue stripes on it and a casual jean.

All was set but something's missing: Her morning text to Nick.

" _ **Hey-a Nick**_ _ **"**_

" _ **I'll be out of town for the day, okay?"**_

A little later, Nick replied: _**"Okay, be a good bunny!"**_

" _ **I will**_ _ **"**_ she answered.

She's now ready to go. She grabbed her music player along with the headset then she locked her door.

The train station was busy like the usual: Irate customers at the ticket booth, janitors cleaning dirt that folks left in and out of the trains.

Judy now walks inside the station. She remembers she needs to bring something from the big city. Before she falls in line for the ticket booth, she enters a little bake shop that's inside the station.

The door's bell rang as she enters the shop.

" **Good morning!"** a kind otter welcomed Judy as she entered.

" **One carrot cake, please!"**

" **Petit?"**

" **The large one"** she said.

" **That'll be $18"** the otter price.

Then she handed her pay.

The polite otter boxed the cake Judy selected for and wrapped it with a ribbon. After he boxed the cake, he handed it to Judy.

Judy smiled while saying **"Thank You"** to the otter.

" **You're welcome! Please come again"** the otter replied.

Judy turned away from the counter and approaches the exit.

Meanwhile at Nick place: He dressed up to meet with Finnick while Judy's away for the day to visit her parents and her uncle.

With his usual floral printed shirt and pants, he walked out his door.

Moments later while he passed the bridge where Judy begged for forgiveness, a _"SmirkChat"_ notification popped on his phone: A selfie of Judy holding the box of cake with the train at her back with a caption _**"Gonna go now".**_

Nick commented on the photo _**"Can I have some?"**_

" _ **Haha, no"**_ she said.

After her reply, Nick took a selfie and sends it to Judy with a caption _**"Guess where I am".**_

Nick's selfies with the background of that bridge.

Judy replied _**"Har har"**_ afterwards.

Nick answered Judy back with _**"Send my regards to your folks!"**_

" _ **Okay"**_ she returned. The conductor blew his whistle, the sign of the last call for passengers. Then Judy boards the train.

" _ **I'll be going now! See yah later"**_ she added for the last time.

Nick read and returned his phone inside his pocket and continues walking.

Moments passed after taking the road by foot, he now reaches an abandoned alley in Savannah Central where Nick and Finnick used to and still hangs out.

" **Knock, knock!"** with a tone while Nick knocking at the back of Finnick's van.

He knocks again for a while but there's no response. Then he picks the lock and enters the door. He chuckled a bit to what he saw: A sleeping fennec on the floor while smiling, dreaming.

Nick lied down beside Finnick like _one of your French girls_ while looking at him. After an awkward and mute seconds later, Finnick opened his eyes in half. Blink after blink after blink, Finnick awakened, screamed and was surprised by Nick face.

Finnick banged his head to the side of his van. He scratched his head: **"Ow"**

" **You should be locking your door before bed. So, what are you doing in the top of the morning?"** Nick questioned the fennec.

" **Sleeping. What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be with that copper?"**

" **Judy? Since she left to see her folks back home for the day, I got the day just for us, bud!"**

Nick wander his eyes inside the van and noticed something. **"Hey, have you cleared out our stuff?"**

" **Yeah. Why?"**

" **Nothing"**

" **Since I'm going to be your asset, I've cleared out evidences that might be used against me. That can make me your credible source"** the fennec reasoned.

" **Make sense. Say, wanna drove this thing around?"**

So then Nick and Finnick had a little road trip in Savannah Central. While rolling on the streets, Nick saw and saluted to Rhinowitz stationed at a street corner. Rhinowitz noticed Nick and saluted back.

" **You know I'm kinda jealous to you now. No one gives a damn to you before, but now folks around recognizes you"**

" **Well I never thought of it that way either. After my attempts to be at the top, to be a successful fox myself to show those yahoos, I accepted the fate of being a street hustler. I never thought one single bunny could change my ways. You know, it takes a twisted moment in your life to be part of something that is special"** Nick monologued.

" **You're just saying that"**

" **Ha! Trust me, it may come you someday. It maybe not today but be prepared for the worse"**

" **You're right…"** Finnick said.

A couple of meters later, Nick asked Finnick:

" **Hey, can we stop at a convenient store? I'll get us some snack"**

" **Can you get us some beer for later?"**

" **Sure thing bud"**

Finnick drove to a nearest _"8-12 Convenient Store"._

Nick step out of the van.

" **Daddy won't be long, okay?"** Nick again mocks Finnick.

" **Do you want me to smack you again?"** Finnick replied.

" **Just Kidding"**.

Minutes later, Nick's holding a bagful of snacks on his left arm and cans of beer on his right from the convenient store. He lightly kicked the passenger door to caught Finnick's attention listening to the radio.

" **A little help?"**

Finnick turned the volume down. He said **"What took you so long?".**

" **Hey, it's just ten minutes tops. Could you just open the door? It's getting a little heavy"**

" **Okay, okay"**

Finnick reach for the door to open it for Nick. After he put down the stuffs he bought at the seat, A familiar scent flew over the air, coming over a dark alley. Along with his curiosity, he followed the trail.

" **Hey dumbass, where're you going"**

Nick ignores Finnick and followed the scent continually. Finnick stepped out of the van as well to catch up with Nick.

Nick sniffs again to pick up the strongest origin of the scent and follows it.

After taking the long, narrow, and dark alley, they ended up in front metal door. But behind the door is where the scent was strongest. As eerie as it gets, Nick reaches for the door. Unfortunately, the door was closed shut.

Luckily there's a window right above the door but it's unreachable.

" **You're not seriously going inside, are you?"** Finnick's concerned.

" **Come on!"**

" **Seriously?** Finnick said then he groans out of fear.

Nick and Finnick climb a ledge through that can lead them behind the metal door.

They ended up inside where the only light was the sunlight through the holes on the ceiling illuminating throughout the empty building. They've looked around just a tad and moves along. Nick continues to sniff that familiar scent.

Nick followed his hunch. By taking a little step, they heard a water dripping echoing from a distance.

The origin of the sound was also where the scent is the strongest: It came from a room without a door.

They've entered inside and never believed what they saw: A white creature covered in white fur lying down beside a puddle of water.

Nick grab the creature to examine if the familiar scent belonged from someone from his past. He was dumbfounded after he saw the creature almost with no life: It was Joy Anderson.

" **No…"** Nick uttered with shock in his face.

He dialed the ZPD to call for help. **"Clawhauser! I need help, now!"**

Then, the ambulance and the police came over to examine the scene.


End file.
